The primary objectives of this Core Grant for Vision Research are to strengthen ongoing collaborative research activities and stimulate new interdisciplinary and interdepartmental research by (1) developing a new ocular immunology laboratory as a common resource, (2) developing an animal surgery facility as a common resource, and (3) continuing to provide services and shared facilities for collaborative studies of ocular morphology, biochemistry and tissue culture. The Ocular Immunology Laboratory will enable use to recruit an immunologist to collaborate with ophthalmologists, pediatricians, microbiologists and physiologists in studies of Pseudomonas keratitis, herpetic keratitis, retinal metabolism and vitamin A deficiency. The Animal Surgery module will foster collaborative research by making it possible for investigators from diverse disciplines (e.g., ophthalmologists, physiologists, and electron microscopists) to carry out surgery and experiments together in a facility specifically designed and equipped for ophthalmic procedures. The Ocular Morphology module and the Biochemistry module will provide services enabling Core investigators of various disciplines to correlate their histological, autoradiographic and electron microscopic observations with biochemical, physiological or clinical alterations in ocular tissues. The Tissue Culture module will enable clinical and basic scientists to extend animal studies to in vitro studies on a collaborative basis.